1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to tool holders and, more particularly, to holsters and pouches adapted to hold a caulking gun.
Caulking guns squeeze caulk out of a tube. There are two standard sizes of tube, one for smaller tasks or for home use and a larger size that is often used by professional contractors.
Prior types of caulking guns maintain pressure on the contents of the tube even after the "trigger" is released, and thereby dispense an additional quantity of caulk. This excess caulk can drip and cause harm to the objects it may inadvertently fall upon make contact with.
Accordingly, a device to safely contain any excess caulk that may tend to drip from the caulking gun is desirable and useful.
There are certain types of newer caulking guns that are called "dripless". These types of guns release pressure from the contents of the tube the moment the trigger is released and are less prone to dripping caulk than prior types of guns. However, even these "dripless" caulking guns may leak or drip a small amount of caulk at times, such as when the contents of the tube is warm and less viscous.
Also, certain types of caulk may react with the surface causing considerable harm thereto if even a small amount is allowed to contact the surface. Certain adhesives that are dispensed from caulking guns require special care and the user must be especially careful to ensure that not even a small quantity is able to drip where it is not wanted.
Therefore, with even dripless types of more modern caulking guns, it is advantageous to ensure that they cannot drip caulk (or adhesives, etc.) where they are not desired.
A further need is to be able to open the end of the tube of caulk or adhesive. Some caulking guns contain a metal plunger and some even contain a method to cut the tip off of the tube of caulk.
One problem is that the tip of the tube can become clogged during use (as the caulk at the tip begins to dry). If the user relies upon the metal plunger built into the caulking gun to clear the clog, he must remove the tube of caulk from the gun itself. This takes time and requires two hands to accomplish. This is difficult if the user is, for example, high up a ladder.
Another problem is that the devices that are built into caulking guns to cut the tip of the tube off do not allow for much latitude whereby the user can cut off a large amount of the tip of the tube of caulk such as he would wish to do if he is to dispense a large amount of caulk in a small area (such as to fill a void). Also, the user must again remove the tube of caulk from the gun if he wishes to cut the tip off of the tube or even if he wants to attempt to force a larger cut.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to clear clogs and cut the tip off of the tube of caulk when the tube remains attached and ready for use in a caulking gun. It is also desirable to be able to cut the tip off of the tube of caulk at any preferred size.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a caulking gun holder that prevents drips from damaging surfaces and which helps to solve the various aforementioned problems.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Caulking gun holders are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the various known types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail herinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.